


Late Night (Mabel Pines x Reader)

by deadlylemons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylemons/pseuds/deadlylemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind is telling me to look away. To go back to bed and pretend I didn’t see anything. But my eyes won’t move. They’re stuck to the scene in front of me.</p><p>Dipper's Pov. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night (Mabel Pines x Reader)

My mind is telling me to look away. To go back to bed and pretend I didn’t see anything. But my eyes won’t move. They’re stuck to the scene in front of me. (Name) was naked, pinned under Mabel, with their tongues down each other’s throats. My dick was betraying me. It was getting hard, as I was watching the girls enjoy their intimacy.  
Mabel suddenly pulled back, grinning down at (Name). Her hips moved against (Name)’s, and she let out a loud moan. Did she know Stan was still here? Obviously not. My erection was begging me to touch it, but I couldn’t. I would more than likely alert them of my presence.  
(Name) gasped and moaned, Mabel’s hands coming up to rub against her hard nipples. She groped her breasts, before leaning down and taking one of the buds into her mouth. (Name)’s hands went to the other girls light brown locks, running her fingers through it. She arched her back, moaning out.  
I blinked. (Name) couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Good thing Grunkle Stan is a heavy sleeper. I focused again when I heard Mabel talking.  
“You like that (Name?) You like it when I make you a moaning mess?” She smirked. I had never seen _this_ part of my sister.  
“Yes! Ugh, god yes!” I had also not known (Name) was this submissive. It was actually very… Attractive…  
“I’m going to make you _scream_.” Mabel said, pulling down her pajama pants and panties in one move. She grabbed something like a pair of underwear, and pulled them on. Oh no. Oh my god. It was a strap-on.  
I should really stop watching. I thought to myself as I watched Mabel feel (Name)’s nether regions. “Already so wet? You’re dripping.” Oh my god. “A-all for you.” She barely whispered.  
Mabel grinned, before aligning the dick to (Name)’s entrance. She pushed her hips in slowly, letting the other get used to the feeling. “Ah! Ah.. Mabel!” (Name) gasped, throwing her head back. My sister rocked her hips against (Name)’s, causing the bed to squeak. (Name) moaned, and gasped, clawing at the bed sheets, begging for Mabel to pound her.  
“God! Mabel, please! Ugh!” She gasped. “Please what?” Mabel smirked, rocking her hips slowly. “Fuck me! Please, fuck me!”  
This was really happening. I was watching my sister bang my friend. My friend that I have a crush on. I’m standing here, with a hard-on, watching my sister and her apparent girlfriend fuck the night away. Finally my eyes looked away, and I was able to escape back to the attic. So I could deal with the throbbing pain in my boxers.


End file.
